Untitled-For Now
by Hakuna-fuckin-Matata
Summary: What if Kara couldn't stop the spaceship from launching into space and jumping into light speed? What if she had exhausted her powers just a few moments before the rockets of the ship were overheated, and Lillian had a back up plan in case Supergirl showed up to stop them? Kara will stop at nothing to bring her sister back to Earth, back to their friends and Maggie, back to her.
1. Should Have

Before anyone asks, or lynches me, I'm sorry I went MIA on ya'll again! I have complete writer's block for my ItaSaku fic, which is why I haven't updated it, but I do plan on getting back to it. Please be patient with me on that one for now ya'll.

So this is based from that episode where Kara stopped the spaceship from sending Alex and the other aliens off to space.

* * *

The spaceship should have stopped. The rockets should have overheated from the collective flames when Kara was pushing the ship back. Supergirl should have saved the aliens and Alex. Alex should be here right now, but that wasn't the case. Cadmus, no, Lillian, had been prepared for Supergirl if she showed up. Showed up, she did, and for that, Kara never expected the ship to have another generator to repair the rockets to continue its launch. Because of that, Supergirl was being pushed back by the force of the ship. The Kryptonian looked at her sister, fear clear in her eyes when she realized that she wasn't stopping the ship from reaching space. Even with the newfound strength she had found when Alex had placed her hand on the window, Kara wasn't strong enough. She screamed, gripping the ship and crying as she forced herself more than when she fought Red Tornado. More than when she herself carried Fort Rozz into space. There was a second, where it seemed that Supergirl was going to pull it off. Alex looking at her sister with such trust, but Supergirl had failed her. Kara had failed.

The Kryptonian's eyes had widened when she felt her arms suddenly go weak and felt her body going heavy. She looked up, only to see the panicked look on her sister's face when the older of the two realized that Kara had overexerted her powers, and was now falling. Kara didn't need super hearing to hear the scream that tore from Alex's throat, calling out to her as she fell from the sky. She could only watch as the spaceship then flew through Earth's atmosphere, jumping into light speed to Rao knows where. Kara could do nothing but fall as she watched with blurry eyes as the ship suddenly disappeared from the sky. She was falling from high in the sky, but she didn't care at this point. The only thing Kara could see, her eyes closed, was the panicked look on her sister before she had failed her.

She should have been able to stop the ship and save her sister...

...but she couldn't.

* * *

That Danvers sister scene hella killed me man. When I was watching this episode, I honestly thought for a small second that Kara wasn't gonna be able to do it, hence, this coming up. Anyways, please don't hate me ya'll. I honestly wanted to share this with ya'll. So here ya have it! This is just the intro! I'm nowhere near done finished writing this fic, but I am writing it as you read this. Now, I do have more chapters up on archive of our own, if any of you want to be caught up with the story. I have the same user name over there. I will be uploading the current chapters I have up there, to here, but it'll be slower, mostly because I'll be going back to them to fix any grammatical errors and what not. In the meantime, let me know your thoughts? Ya'll know how much I love seeing reviews. :)


	2. Be Alone

I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but this will be a supercorp endgame with sanvers as well! There will be heavy Kara and Maggie brotp as well as Lena and Maggie because we honestly need more of them interacting together! Lol. A heads up to my Supercorp shippers, this focuses mostly on that after scene where Mon-El comes to see Kara! Yes, I know, you aren't here for Karamel, I'm not a fan of them either, but don't worry. Patience is a virtue people. Supercorp will come.

* * *

Kara sat by the window, sitting at the edge as she watched the soft rain that fell on National City, matching the tears that ran down her face. It was as if the city was crying with her, feeling the same guilt and sorrow she felt for the loss of the one person who made Kara feel like she had a sense of home, of belonging, in this planet. Her quiet apartment was suddenly disturbed when there was a knock coming from her front door. She walked over to it, peeking through the peephole. Normally, she would've just used her x-ray vision to check who it was, but considering that her powers hadn't come back yet, she couldn't. Kara couldn't help but sigh when she saw Mon-El on the other side of the door. "Kara? Come on, open up. Please? I know you're there." He said, knocking on the door again.

Kara waited a few moments, wiping at the tears that adorned her face. She opened the door, and tried to muster up a smile at her boyfriend, but didn't have the strength to pull it off, and it only ended up looking like a tight lipped smile as she looked sadly at the Daxamite. "Hey..." He said, giving her a sympathetic look. The two stood there awkwardly before Kara finally took a few steps back to let him in. Even after he walked through and she closed the door, she kept her back to him, not wanting him to see the state she was in. She felt a pair of hands reach for her arms before they led her over to the table.

Kara took a seat when she saw Mon-El pull out a chair for her and could only offer him a sad smile when he knelt on the floor to get a better look at her. "I heard the news. Winn told me... Why didn't you tell me you got fired from CatCo.?" He asked, rubbing her arms in an attempt to comfort her. Immediately, Kara frowned and looked away from her boyfriend. Yes, she had gotten fired earlier in the day for posting that blog, but that wasn't why she was holed up in her apartment. No, Kara was this torn and broken because after she had gotten fired, she was headed to Alex's apartment, only to remember that her sister wouldn't be there. Alex wasn't there with her, Maggie, the DEO, or anywhere on Earth. All because Kara had failed in saving her. The Kryptonian couldn't help but feel disappointed with Mon-El, because he honestly thought that she was this torn up over a job.

A fresh wave of tears burst from Kara, throwing Mon-El completely by surprise as that was not the reaction that he was expecting at all. He didn't think that his comment would make his girlfriend this sad, and he felt a bit bad for making her cry. "Rao, Kara, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I didn't think you would be this upset over it." He quickly said, thinking that her job was the reason why the Kryptonian was crying. He quickly pulled her into his arms, sighing when he only felt her body tense a bit as Kara fought the urge from crying any further. Kara didn't want to cry, at least not in front of the Daxamite. She was happy to have him, and was glad to see that he was trying to be there for her and be the person that she needed; but Kara knew that he wasn't the one for her. He didn't understand her like she needed him to, and that only made her feel worse.

After a few moments, and only when she was sure that she wasn't going to cry, did Kara finally pull away from Mon-El. She pushed herself to muster up a smile, and although she was able to smile at him, it didn't reach her eyes, and it only felt like an empty smile, so it quickly fell as it appeared. That seemed to be enough for the Daxamite though, since he smiled back at her and stood up with a small sigh. "Well, now that that's taken care of, how about we get some food? I know how food makes you feel better and I am a bit hungry." He exclaimed, opening the fridge to inspect its contents.

Kara only sighed as she wiped the stray tears from her face before standing up. "You go ahead and eat... I'm not really that hungry." She said, not really wanting to be in her boyfriend's company. She felt a bit bad for not wanting to be with him at the moment, but she wanted to be alone for now. The Daxamite didn't seem to be deterred from his task at hand, as he kept pulling out more food from the refrigerator, and only hummed and nodded at the Kryptonian.

With a sigh, Kara stepped out of her apartment and out of the building. With her powers having been blown out, she couldn't really fly, and so she walked around aimlessly, until she found herself walking towards Alex's apartment complex. She began to debate whether or not she should just go inside her sister's apartment. She wanted to go there, because it was where Alex lived and she wanted to feel her sister close. She also wanted to go because she knew that she could be alone there. Mon-El wouldn't dare go near that apartment, considering that Alex wasn't all that fond of him after learning that Kara did in fact did decide to give him a chance. Kara didn't want to go into her sister's apartment as well, because it would only remind her of what she couldn't do, which would make her feel even more guilty, and she would just be walking into an empty apartment. Before Kara could make up her mind, however, she had already found herself standing at the front door of the apartment complex.

Her breath hitched as her body seemed to have a mind of its own. She only watched as she automatically opened the door, walked down the main corridor, and into the elevator. Her hand moved with a mind of its own as it pressed the floor number in which Alex's apartment was in. It wasn't until Kara was standing directly in front of her sister's front door, that she had finally regained control of her body again. Since she was already there, Kara fished out her keys, hesitantly grabbing at the spare key to her sister's apartment before unlocking the door.

She took a moment to take in the fact that Alex wouldn't be there before walking into the empty apartment. It was only just yesterday when she had come in to talk to her sister to tell her that she didn't agree with what J'onn did, but that he was right in pulling her from the case with Cadmus. Maybe she should've sided with her sister. Maybe then she could've stopped what happened the previous night. If she would have stuck by Alex's side from the start, maybe Alex would still be here. Things hadn't been the best between the two of them, and Kara knew that. Ever since Jeremiah had come back, she wasn't there for Alex, and Kara was beginning to regret not being there for her sister. She wasn't there like she was supposed to when Jeremiah ended up betraying them. She should've reached out for her older sister, and show that she was on her side. Unfortunately, she wasn't, and that only made her feel worse than not being able to help Alex last night either. Her vision had begun to blur at the thoughts that ran through her head. She was so lost in thought that she had failed to hear the front door being opened. "Kara?" She finally turned, realizing that someone had come in.

* * *

Okay, chapters will be coming in about once a week for here, since I don't want to leave ya'll waiting for the new chapters I'm still writing. Leave some likes if ya want, and make sure to leave comments! I love seeing your thoughts and suggestions and opinions and all that shit! Lol.


	3. Don't Panic

This chapter is mostly, if not all, Kara and Maggie, as I want to focus on them two more than anyone in the story. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

For a moment, Kara thought that it was Alex. For just a moment, she thought that yesterday was just a dream. That wasn't the case, however. She had quickly spun around, her hopeful smile quickly dropping when she saw that it wasn't her sister, but her sister's girlfriend instead. A few moments of silence passed between the two woman as they stared at each other in surprise, clearly not expecting for the other to have come here. "What are you doing here?" The blonde found herself asking suddenly. Her eyes were wide, staring at the short brunette like a deer caught in headlights. The Kryptonian was suddenly feeling nervous when the other woman didn't answer, and cursed herself for coming here. After what happened the previous night, Kara had avoided any and all calls from Maggie the whole day.

~Flashback~

 _Kara woke up screaming Alex's name as everything of the recent events that just happened came back to her. She was slightly confused when she looked around, her breathing heavy, when she realized that she was in the DEO, resting on a sun bed. "Where's Alex?" Kara immediately asked, seeing J'onn standing at the entrance of the room. He stayed quiet, and only looked at the younger alien with nothing but sorrow in his eyes. His silence was everything that Kara needed to know as her eyes began to glisten. She laid back on the bed and covered her eyes with her forearm while she processed everything, fought back tears, and let everything sink in all at once._

 _"Supergirl-" "How did I get here?" She cut J'onn off, her arm still covering most of her face. She didn't want any comfort. She didn't need it. She didn't deserve it, she thought to herself. She let out a shaky breath when she heard the Martian sigh and take a step towards her. "I caught you. As soon as you started to slow the ship down, I headed out there to help you, in case you needed it. I wasn't fast enough, but I was able to catch you before you made it to the ground." He explained softly. It was clear that Supergirl was very fragile right now and he had to be careful to not upset her more than she was. A sob broke out from the blonde before she could hold it back, but quickly stopped herself from completely breaking down. "I want to be alone." She muttered out from under her arm._

 _She didn't need her enhanced senses to feel J'onn's hesitance, because she could still feel his presence there in the room with her. She eventually heard him sigh in defeat and heard the door being opened and closed before she finally breathed out in relief as she was finally alone. Kara remained lying on the sun bed with her arm still covering the upper half of her face while she tried to calm herself. She was a whirlwind of emotions, and was struggling to only focus on one. The blonde couldn't help but still her body when she heard the door being opened again and footsteps stop at the foot of the bed._

 _She held her breath, waiting for whoever had entered to say something, but she was only greeted by silence. Kara eventually lost her patience, as she had finally dropped her arm and pushed herself to sit up again to face whoever it was that had entered the room. "I said I wanted to be alone!" She yelled, her eyes suddenly going wide when she saw who it was that had come in._

 _"Woah, easy there Little Danvers…" Maggie said, obviously not expecting for the Kryptonian to suddenly burst like that. All the color seemed to drain from Kara's face as she looked at Maggie, who only offered her a sad smile and a small wave. "What are you doing here?" Kara whispered, a feeling of panic and even more guilt hitting her. Maggie only smiled sadly before slowly approaching her girlfriend's sister. She hesitantly sat at the edge of the bed, sighing when she noticed Kara tense at the move. "I came as soon as I heard what happened… Kara, I-"_

 _"Don't…" Kara whispered. Maggie shouldn't be here, trying to comfort her. Maggie should be mad at her for not being able to save Alex. At least that's what Kara thought. She didn't see Maggie's smile drop as the detective realized what she was thinking, but she did notice the detective moving to sit closer to her. The blonde couldn't help but flinch back, making Maggie stop from coming any closer. That was the last thing Maggie was expecting from the hero, as a hint of hurt crossed her face before quickly hiding it away. "Please Maggie… don't… You don't need to pretend. You don't have to pretend that you're not mad at me. I'm sorry I couldn't save her. I tried… I really did. I'm so sorry." The younger Danvers said, whispering that last apology before quickly jumping off the bed and all but running out of the room. The young hero didn't meet anyone's eyes as she ran out of the DEO, while Maggie did nothing but wach with tears in her eyes as her girlfriend's sister ran away from her._

~End Flashback~

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked, looking at the last person she wanted to see. Maggie stared at the younger Danvers for a moment before letting out a sigh and tried to give her a comforting look. "It looks like I'm doing the same thing you are Little Danvers." She said. Recognizing the panicked look on Kara's face, the detective quickly reached out for the younger girl and grabbed her arms, stopping her from running away again. Kara mentally cursed at the fact that she couldn't rely on her powers this time to just fly away, but she didn't bother fighting the shorter woman.

"You don't get to run away from this Kara. You don't need to run away from me." Maggie said with a soft, yet firm tone in her voice. Kara opened her mouth to protest, but stopped herself when she saw the other woman quirk an eyebrow at her. The blonde could only stare at Maggie, looking to find any hint of negative emotion directed at her, but she could find none. No. The only thing that Kara could see was acceptance, comfort, sadness, and understanding recognition. Maggie sighed, smiling softly at the younger Danvers again as she took a step forward, still holding the alien's arm.

Kara only stared at her with a slightly guarded look, until Maggie finally closed the gap between them by pulling the blonde into a hug. It was then that Kara finally let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding, and automatically wrapped her arms around the short woman. They stayed like that, hugging each other in the middle of Alex's living room for a while. Kara was breathing heavily, while Maggie only rubbed at her back in a soothing manner. "I'm not mad at you Kara. You're not to blame for this, Little Danvers. You did your best. It's not your fault." The older woman whispered, sighing sadly when she heard a choked sob come from the taller girl.

Kara only tightened her hold on the other woman as she held on to the words that her girlfriend's sister was whispering to her. A chip seemed to be lifted from her shoulders, knowing that Maggie wasn't mad at her or blaming her. The two stayed in the embrace for a few more moments until Kara gave the shorter woman a softer squeeze, and pulled away. Maggie could only smile at the blonde, her own eyes glistening with unshed tears as she wiped the few stray tears from Kara's cheeks. "I'm not mad at you. You got that?" The detective questioned, wanting the younger Danvers to understand that. She could see why Kara would expect her to be upset, but she wasn't. Once the two were on the same page, Maggie led the blonde towards the couch before walking over to the kitchen. She took a deep breath when she saw the two mugs that Alex and her had last used still on the sink from yesterday morning.

She cleared her throat, feeling a lump form in it as she let out a small laugh. "How about you put something to watch and I'll get us some hot chocolate?" She asked, wanting to make sure that Kara really grasped that she wasn't blaming her. She wanted to show Kara that she was there for her. If anything were to happen to Alex, Maggie knew that her girlfriend would want someone to be keeping an eye on her younger sister; someone who would make sure that her sister was still standing on going on with her life. Maggie felt it was only right that she was the one to make sure that the blonde stayed on her feet.

"We're going to find her…" The detective suddenly heard. She looked up from her spot to see Kara looking at her with a determined look on her face. I'm going to bring her home." She said. Maggie only smiled and nodded in return. She had the same determined look on her face as she joined Kara on the couch, with two mugs of hot chocolate in her hand. "You're right. We'll bring her home."

* * *

I hope you guys liked this interaction between Alex's girlfriend and sister. Honestly, I feel like we need to see more of them interacting in the show cause they're both a big part in Alex's life. Like goddammit! Who saw yesterday's episode by the way?! It was amazing! I loved it. Did you guys love it?

Please, please don't hesitate or be afraid to leave me comments, and share your thoughts! If you want to suggest something or whatever, don't hesitate! I love hearing anything and everything from you guys!

If you want to ask me anything about this story, fangirl with me over sanvers and supercorp, or just wanna chat it up in general and want to reach me in tumblr, you can go for it!


	4. For You

Hey, sorry for the delay. I've been struggling with a bit of writer's block for the further chapters and I didn't want to post until I had another chapter written down for the version I'm ahead on. Anyways, here is some Supercorp for some of my supercorp shippers!

I apologize in advance for any errors here. I didn't really go over this one to see if there were mistakes, which there probably are here or there. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Kara woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She let out a small groan as she stretched her arms and looked around. She let out a small sigh, remembering that she was in Alex's apartment, though she didn't quite remember how or when she had fallen asleep. She figured that maybe she and Maggie fell asleep while they were watching tv since the it was still on. She reached for the remote to turn it off when her phone began to ring again, and only then did she notice Maggie's sleeping form behind her, being her pillow.

"You gonna get that Little Danvers?" Maggie muttered, her voice muffled a bit since half of her face was buried on a pillow. Kara let out a slight huff before gently moving herself away from the older woman and reaching over to the coffee table and grabbed her phone. A small sigh escaped her lips when she saw that it was Mon-El who was calling her. She let the call go straight to voicemail and checked her missed alerts. The blonde couldn't help but frown at seeing the three missed calls from after she had fallen asleep and two from this morning. All the calls were from Mon-El. She was surprised, however, when she saw that she had a voicemail. The Daxamite never left her voicemails. Kara didn't think twice about opening the message, and couldn't help but smile at the sound of Lena's voice. "Kara, I heard about what happened in CatCo. I'm so sorry! Um… I also heard about what happened to your sister…" Kara's breath hitched at that, but stayed quiet as she could hear the hesitance of Lena before the message continued. "Is it possible for us to meet tomorrow morning? I'll be at Noonan's tomorrow at night. Take care of yourself Kara."

Kara sighed softly after hearing the message. She didn't know how Lena found out, but she was grateful that the CEO wanted to reach out to her. She cursed herself when she saw that it was twenty before nine, and ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't just fly back to her apartment to change, since her powers had yet to return after all; and the thought of Mon-El there waiting for her wasn't all that appealing for her to rush back home. She didn't want to go with the clothes that she had on since they were seats and a plain t shirt, considering that she did leave her apartment last night in a rush. Remembering that Alex had a drawer full of her clothes here, she quietly rushed inside the room, stopping when she saw the empty bed.

Kara took a deep breath before going in and went straight to where her older sister kept Kara's spare clothes. Once she was in a fresh set of clothes, the blonde stopped at Alex's closet, pulling out one of her sister's many leather jackets before finally walking out of the room. She stumbled slightly when she walked back to the living room to see Maggie already up. The brunette gave a small smile at the taller girl, noticing the jacket that she recognized as Alex's.

The two women shared a look, as if having a silent conversation. They really didn't know each other all that much, only what they've heard from Alex and the few times they had spent time together because they were having friend gatherings, but they seemed to understand each other with just one look. Not only did they both want Alex to be happy. They wanted her safe, and they wanted her back. After a few moments, Maggie tilted her head a bit, dimples slightly appearing before she gave a light chuckle. "I'll see you later Little Danvers." The detective said, walking towards the front door. Before she opened it though, she turned enough to be able to look at Kara. "Remember, it's not your fault, and don't think for a second that I'm mad at you. We'll get her back." She said, and with that, walked out of the apartment.

Now alone in the apartment again, Kara took a few moments to take in what Maggie had said. A smile slowly crept her face at knowing that the other woman wasn't mad and didn't blame her. It meant so much to know that the woman who her sister loved didn't hate her. It meant so much to her to know that. With that feeling, Kara quickly dashed out of her sister's apartment and practically ran her way to Noonan's, making it just with seconds to spare.

Upon entering, the blonde looked around the restaurant and grinned at the sight of familiar raven hair. Of course Lena would pick a more secluded area to sit at. "Lena!" She called out, walking over to where the CEO had gotten a table for them. Lena jumped slightly, not expecting the blonde so suddenly, or showing up really; but then again, this was Kara Danvers and she would show up for Lena. The blonde had proven herself one too many times. The CEO smiled and quickly stood up to give the blonde a hug, sighing in relief that the other woman did come after all. There would always be that nagging feeling that maybe Kara would have enough of her, but clearly, that day wasn't today.

"Kara, it's good to see you! I wanted to call you right after I heard what happened but I didn't think talking on the phone was good enough for you." Lena said once the two were seated. Kara only smiled and shook her head as she rubbed the back of her neck in a sheepish manner. "How did you find out?" The blonde asked, pushing her glasses up. She wasn't sure how Lena could have found out, considering that it was a DEO case. She was also quite curious as to how the woman in front of her had also found out about her getting fired.

She was met with a small blush from the raven haired woman and tilted her head in curiosity. "Well, you can imagine how surprised I was when a reporter from CatCo., who wasn't you by the way, showed up in my office yesterday evening. He had come for a quote about what happened the day before, when I was on the phone with you. I don't know how or who, but apparently word got out of how I was attacked in my own company, again. Anyways, when I asked him why you didn't come instead, he told me that Snapper had fired you." Lena revealed. She had completely surprised when Jess had told her there was a reporter from CatCo there to get a quote from her. Thinking that Jess meant Kara was there, she gladly accepted the interview, but at seeing a man come in and not her favorite sunshine reporter, she had quickly questioned the man. She left out the part where after learning about why Kara wasn't there, she quickly kicked the man out of her office and made a note to not let any CatCo. reporters in, unless they were Kara.

Lena offered a small smile and reached out to rub Kara's hand in a show of support. The blonde only smiled a bit as she then remembered the main reason why Lena had called her and furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, so, how did you find out about my sister?" Kara asked, a hint of hesitance and weakness in her voice. Her smile was now gone as she looked at the young CEO. Hearing the weakness in the other's voice, Lena then took Kara's hand in both of hers, running her thumbs in a soothing motion.

"I went to look for you at your apartment last night, after the reporter from CatCo. told me what happened, but you weren't there. Your… friend(?) was there and told me you weren't home. He told me that you had just went out for a walk and he wasn't sure when you were going to be back since you had a rough day, especially after what happened the night before… and well, he sort of explained what happened." Lena explained. "I'm sorry about what my mother did…" She added quietly. Both women stayed quiet, each lost in their own thoughts and unsure of what to exactly say. Lena could only stare at the blonde, a soft gaze as she saw Kara sniggle slightly and fiddle with her glasses before she looked down at the table. Lena could only imagine how Kara felt. She might have not known Alex, only knowing she was the blonde's older sister and what said blonde mentioned about her, but what she did know was that Kara not only looked up to her sister; she adored her. In a way, Lena could relate to that. There was a time when the young Luthor felt like that about Lex. Though that was before her older brother had lost himself and turned to the wrong path. Lena couldn't help but frown slightly as she studied the woman sitting across the table from her. Being a Luthor, she was an expert in deflecting and hiding her emotions. It was easy for her to see how broken Kara was, just for trying to act as if she were okay, and that hurt the young CEO more than she cared to admit. It also didn't help that she felt guilty because she was part of the family who was behind of making Kara this sad.

While the CEO was looking at her, Kara was looking down at the table. Of course Lena would want to personally check on her to see if she was okay. She wasn't sure whether to be glad or mad at Mon-El for telling Lena. A thumb caressing her hand made her decide to thank her boyfriend, figuring that it was a good thing he told her. She smiled sadly as she then looked up to meet green eyes staring at her with such softness and care.

"Kara…" Lena hesitated, not wanting to overstep in any way, as if wanting to be there for her friend was something wrong. "If you need anything, if you just want to talk, or anything really, I'm here for you." She offered. She ducked her a bit to look into baby blue eyes, and smiled when she saw the unspoken gratitude in the blonde's eyes. She gave Kara's hand a squeeze before pulling away.

"Thank you Lena…" Kara mumbled, smiling slowly, but smiling nonetheless. The raven haired woman only shook her head and patted the blonde's hand before leaning back in her seat. "No need to thank me, Kara. What are friends for?" The CEO said, a hint of light teasing in her tone. Her smile only grew when she saw Kara giggle that familiar giggle that caused the blonde's eyes to crinkle a bit from smiling. Kara waved her hand after calming down a bit. She reached for the CEO's hand to give it an appreciative squeeze.

Unfortunately, their rather peaceful moment had to be interrupted when Kara's phone rang. Both women jumped at the sound, obviously startled by it. "Sorry about that…" Kara muttered, fishing her phone out from her bag. She sent the CEO an apologetic look before answering her phone. "Hello? Oh! Mo-Mike! Hey… no, I'm okay. I'm at Noonan's right now. No, Lena called me, sorry I didn't answer you last night… No, I'm okay Mike, really… No, I just needed to take a walk and I ended up staying at Alex's apartment…" Kara said, explaining to Mon-El why she didn't go back home and reassuring him that she was fine.

Lena only watched the blonde with a curious gaze as she took in every facial expression the blonde gave. She could only assume that Kara must be talking to Mike, the boy from last night. From the blonde's reactions, Lena could tell that Kara didn't really want to talk to the guy, but of course she was far too nice to say anything. The raven haired woman only sat there, watching, gauging the blonde's every movement.

After a few more moments, Kara eventually finished talking to Mon-El and let out a tired sigh once she hung up. "Everything okay?" Lena asked. Kara only shook her head and let out a huff of air out. "No, it's all good. It was just my… my friend, Mike. He was worried because I never went home last night. He had come over to check on me but I didn't really want to be around him or anyone at the time." The Kryptonian admitted. Lena only nodded, understanding what the blonde meant. "I should probably go see him. He'll keep calling me and be worried if I don't go see him." She muttered. She honestly didn't want to leave Lena yet. She was actually feeling a bit better with the CEO there to listen to her; however, she also knew that Mon-El was just being worried and she didn't want her boyfriend to stay worried.

Lena nodded, although her smile faltered as she stood up from her seat. The young CEO would have preferred to spent a bit more time with Kara, considering that she could tell that the blonde didn't want to go back to see her, friend(?). "Of course, I should get over to L-Corp as well… but don't forget what I said. I'm here for you too Kara." Lena reminded. Kara smiled, pushing her glasses up again before pulling Lena in for a hug. "Thank you Lena. Really, I appreciate it." Kara muttered.

A content sigh escaped Lena's lips as she hummed in response, quickly and eager to return the hug. After pulling away and both saying their goodbyes, each woman went their separate ways, feeling better knowing that they were there for each other.

* * *

I know some of you are wondering where Alex is and if she's okay. She will be coming, but not quite yet, so bear with me ya'll! Anyways, let me know your thoughts? Wanna give a quick shout out to **MicroPickle3** for leaving a comment in all the chapters so far! Thanks mate! I appreciate you sharing your thoughts with me! :)


	5. Be There

Okay, so before you all lynch me, I just want to explain something. I deleted the previous chapter because I realized that I had skipped one when posting it. This is supposed to be the original chapter five. I just fixed it right now. Lol. So, for any of those that care, I will explain my almost year long absence at the end of the chapter. If ya don't care, well, it's up to you really, but I would appreciate if ya'll don't go off on me for my absence. XD For now, enjoy the chapter I accidentally skipped!

* * *

A number of days had gone by since the horrid day, and Kara was only getting worse. It didn't help that she was jobless, so she didn't have anything to distract herself during the day. Once her powers had returned, she only showed up as Supergirl or at the DEO only when necessary, but after her run in with Winn, it seemed that her hopeful demeanor had completely shattered. After that day that she tried to talk to her friend, the poor Kryptonian would be holed up in either her apartment or Alex's. The only two people she would see or even talk to were Maggie and Mon-El, depending on which apartment she was staying at.

Despite only those two being able to talk to her, it didn't mean that there weren't others who tried or were trying to reach out to her. No. There was James, who had tried a couple of times by showing up at her apartment; however, he was met instead by Mon-El, who would only give him an apologetic look and would tell him that he had just missed Kara, or that she didn't want to see anyone. J'onn tried to show up every now and then, but after the first few days had gone by with Kara just brushing him off or sending Mon-El instead, the Martian decided to give the Kryptonian some space. Then, there was Lena. The last person who Kara expected to be this troubled and the last person she wanted to worry. Lena had not only called countless times, but she also sent texts, shown up at Kara's apartment, and even go as far as send pot stickers from Kara's favorite Chinese restaurant to both hers and Alex's apartment, depending on where she was currently residing.

At first, the blonde was curious as to know how Lena had figured out where Alex's apartment was, but she quickly remembered who Lena was, and it didn't surprise her how the CEO used her resources to find that out. She let out a weak smile when she remembered the first night Maggie came in with a bag of pot stickers, explaining that Lena had sent a delivery boy over to them with a small note reminding her that she was there for the blonde whenever she was ready; though it wasn't until Mon-El showed up with Maggie a few minutes ago, that he admitted to telling Lena where her sister's apartment was at.

At seeing her Daxamite boyfriend stepping inside the apartment, Alex's apartment, Kara sat up from her spot on the couch. "Mon-El?" She questioned, obvious confusion and surprise on her face and in her voice as she blinked, as if seeing him there wasn't real. He gave her a half smile, hesitating before walking over to the couch. His eyes travelled around the room in a nervous manner. He looked uncomfortable being there, since he had never been to the older Danvers's apartment. Maggie only pushed past him, placing the bags of takeout on the coffee table before sitting next to Kara.

"Maggie?" Kara questioned when Mon-El failed to answer her, considering that he was still looking around like something was going to happen to him if he let his guard down.

She didn't need to see him to know that the Daxamite was still nervous. So, with an exasperated sigh, Maggie finally looked up to face him with an annoyed look. "I told you already that nothing is going to hurt you in here. Jesus! Not even Winn is this nervous when he comes over!" The detective exclaimed.

That seemed to calm Mon-El, as he finally let himself sigh in relief before he went to sit on the other side of Kara. The Kryptonian immediately leaned back to her boyfriend, wanting to be in the comfort of someone right away. While Kara got comfortable, Maggie began to pull out the containers of the food from the many bags. "So is anyone going to tell me why you're both here?" The blonde asked, a feeling of suspicion and uncertainty creeping up. Although they were the only two whom she let herself be around, they had never been with her at the same time. The blonde already figured that there was a reason that the both of them came, but what that reason was, she had yet to find.

Once the food was spread out all over the table, Maggie turned her attention back to Kara. "You need to get out. It's time you stopped moping around, Kara." Mon-El blurted out, wincing slightly when he saw the glare that the detective gave him. Kara blinked once, then again, as she processed the words from her boyfriend. Maggie let out a soft sigh when she saw anger flare up in the Kryptonian's eyes as she then pushed herself away from the boy, and stood up to look at both of them with anger. Her fists clenched in time as she clenched her jaw in anger as she glared at the two of them now, but before Kara could get a word out, Maggie slowly stood up, raising her hand to stop Kara. "Just listen, please… that came out wrong." Maggie said, glaring at the Daxamite in time.

They could both see that Kara was angry, but when she made no move to run or ignore them, they shared a look before Maggie continued. "I know you're hurting. I really do Kara, but Alex wouldn't want you to just close yourself in. She wouldn't want you to be like this and you know it. I don't want to pull the Alex card, but I don't know what else to do. We're trying to give you your space and respect what you want… but I'm not going to just stand around and let you lose yourself Kara. I'm here for you… we both are… we all are." She said, stopping when the blonde opened her mouth. Maggie waited a moment, waiting to see if Kara was going to say anything but took her cue to go on when she saw that the younger woman wasn't going to interrupt. "You told me the other night that we were going to bring Alex back home. You looked so determined that day Kara. What happened?" She asked.

Kara was now looking at them lost, her jaw clenching at the question. Her shoulders sagged as she looked down, her eyes beginning to glisten. Mon-El was quick to get to her side and went to pull the Kryptonian into his arms, but she maneuvered away from him, not wanting to break down because of the affection. Instead, she went back to sit down next to Maggie. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with Mon-El. She was happy to see him trying to help her feel better, but there was just something about Maggie that felt like Alex. The detective made her feel safe, as how Alex made her feel.

The Kryptonian looked so defeated. Maggie only stared at her, slowly reaching for Kara's hand, giving the blonde an opportunity to move away from the gesture. The detective couldn't help but let out a small smile when Kara reached for her hand to take, and looked up when she saw Mon-El walk over to them to sit on the floor in front of them.

Kara let out a sniffle as she then reached for Mon-El's hand with her other hand. "Do you want to tell us what happened?" Maggie softly pushed. She had seen how determined and hopeful Kara was that first night they talked. She had also noticed how happy the blonde was the day after. The detective had assumed that it was because of Mon-El, but was surprised when Kara had explained to her that Lena was the one who she saw in the morning. She knew that the blonde had spent most of the day with her boyfriend, but a thought occurred to her when she listened to Kara gush about her morning with the CEO. It was a thought that she would have to safe for later thought.

Maggie thought that Kara would keep being strong, so when Kara showed up two days later, looking as broken as the day they lost Alex to space; the detective was more than shocked. It was obvious that Kara didn't want to talk about it, and so the detective didn't push. She figured that Kara would talk to her about it eventually. She patiently waited, thinking that her girlfriend's sister was going to come to her after a few days, but those few days turned into a week, and then two, when she decided to step in. She couldn't let Kara lose herself, which was why she had gone to the blonde's apartment the previous night while Kara was sleeping in Alex's apartment to talk to Mon-El.

The short brunette wasn't happy to hear what Mon-El had to say, which was why they both agreed that it was best to speak to Kara, rather than wait for the other shoe to drop. So now, here they were, patiently waiting for Kara to explain what had happened that had her like this.

The Kryptonian let out a sigh and after a few more moments, she looked up to meet Maggie's and Mon-El's gazes. "I was coming back to the DEO… after I caught that alien that was trying to rob the bank…" Kara began to explain, recalling the events that had happened a little over two weeks ago.

~Flashback~

 _Supergirl landed on the DEO balcony with a soft thud. She had just helped stopped a bank robbery, in which an alien was aiding a few thieves. She was walking down the steps, entering the main lobby, when she bumped into Winn. "Oh! Sorry Winn! I didn't see you there." The hero quickly apologized, holding on to her friend's arm to help him keep from falling._

 _Winn, however, didn't seem to be in the best of moods, as he had all but recoiled and snatched his arm from Kara. The Kryptonian gave him a confused look, hurt by his sudden action and tilted her head. "Winn? Are you okay?" She asked._

 _Unfortunately, she was not prepared for the angry and hurt look that he directed at her, and had to take a step back from him. "What do you think Kara? Does it look like I'm okay?" The tech boy snapped. Kara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She only stayed quiet when Winn looked down and sighed before looking at her with a pained look. "I'm sorry, but, I'm mad about Lyra. She was on that ship too, and nobody seemed to care… I'm mad that we trusted your dad so easily. We trusted him right away and look what he did! He betrayed us and for that, my girlfriend is who knows where in space. I know Alex was in the ship too, but it was all your father's fault!" He yelled._

 _Winn moved to walk away from the Kryptonian, but Kara quickly side stepped, blocking his path. "You think I'm not upset about this either Winn?! Jeremiah is my father! I lost Alex! I couldn't stop the ship-" "Exactly, Kara! You couldn't stop the damn ship, and that was the one thing I hoped that you could do! We all thought you would be able to do it. You wouldn't have even needed to stop it if Jeremiah wouldn't have betrayed us in the first place!" Winn exclaimed. By now, everyone that was in the lobby was staring at the two of them. Kara's eyes flickered around the room, and felt even worse as she saw a few agents avert their eyes from her._

 _"I think you should take some fresh air, Agent Schott. Calm yourself down." J'onn said, walking over to them to diffuse the situation. He had been in one of the lower floors, locking up the alien Supergirl brought in when he could hear Winn's angry thoughts._

 _Kara looked at Winn with guilt in her eyes as she tried to reach out to him, only for him to step away from her. "Winn…" She called out, her voice cracking. She sighed sadly when J'onn stepped in front of her and shook his head, giving his young agent a stern look. Winn only responded by shaking his head, finally relenting to his orders. "I'm sorry Kara… I just think it's best if we steer clear from each other for a while. I know you tried, but I honestly can't help but feel disappointed and mad. He's your father, and you couldn't stop them…" He muttered. With that, he walked past Supergirl and J'onn, leaving the young heroin feeling the same as she did the night of._

 _"Give him time, Supergirl. He'll come around." J'onn said once Winn left the lobby. He patted Kara's shoulder, hoping it would calm her down. Instead though, Kara slowly shrugged his hand off her shoulder and glared at him with a sad look. "He wouldn't have been mad if you would've come sooner to help me…" She muttered, flying off before the director of the DEO could say anything more. She had flown straight to Alex's apartment, where she emotionlessly collapsed in Maggie's welcoming arms._

~End Flashback~

"And he hasn't talked to me since. He so much as sees me, and he goes running the other way, like if I were Kryptonite…" Kara finished muttering, sniffling, and wiping at her nose with the sleeve of her shirt. Mon-El only help her hand, looking up at her sympathetically. He wanted to pull his girlfriend into his arms, but lately it only seemed that she didn't want his affection as other times. He opted with looking over to Maggie, who now had her arms wrapped around the blonde and rubbed at her arms in comfort. "I'll go have a talk with Winn." He said, moving to stand up.

"Don't!" The two women exclaimed at the same time. Mon-El hesitated, but complied after the pleading look that Kara gave him and the stern look from Maggie. "Don't confront Winn. Let him be. He has a right to be mad. His girlfriend was on that ship too. I get him, but he's directing his anger towards Kara, when he should be directing it at CADMUS. I know Jeremiah betrayed all of you, but I know and trust Alex. If she said that he had a reason to betray you, I believe her, and believe that Jeremiah didn't want to betray you, but had no choice. Winn will come around. We'll just have to give him some time though." The detective explained.

By now, Mon-El seemed to have calm down, which was what the detective was hoping for. The last thing they needed was for the Daxamite to make things worse for Kara, and she would be damned if anyone else made Kara feel worse than she already did. The brunette turned her focus back to the blonde that was by now cuddled up in her arms. She was thrown off when she was met with fragile, but hopeful blue eyes, and for a moment, Maggie felt scared. She grew up as an only child, so she was never someone's older sibling; but here, right now, this powerful, probably the strongest alien on this planet, was looking at her with such vulnerability, that it broke Maggie's heart. Here, Maggie, a mere human, was doing her best to be strong and help her girlfriend's sister get back up. She knew that Kara only gave this vulnerable to her sister, and right now, that was Maggie. She had to be the older sister Kara needed, and fears be damned if she wasn't going to be that for the blonde.

Her lips twitched slightly, a barely there smile appearing, but a smile nonetheless as she stared into baby blue eyes. Her eyes crinkled slightly, dimples showing, which resulted in Kara tilting her head in curiosity. "You told me we were getting Alex back. I can't do that on my own Little Danvers, and I know for certain that we're not alone on this." Maggie said, motioning to Mon-El.

The Daxamite smiled at the two and nodded. He lifted himself into a kneeling position to be at closer eye level with the two women. "She's right. You're not alone. We'll get your sister back. I may not be the smartest, or as strong as you, but I'll help in any way I can. Besides we have people who are more than willing to help us." He said, grinning when Kara finally cracked a smile at both their words. "Thank you… both of you." Kara said.

Both Maggie and Mon-El smiled at Kara, nodding in agreement at their promise to bring back the older Danvers and everyone who was on that CADMUS ship. Now that they had talked to Kara, Mon-El glanced at the food tentatively. "So, can we eat now?" He asked. His question was answered by a rumbling stomach in front of him, and two pair of eyes moved to look at Kara.

Laughing, Maggie reached out for a container and handed it to the blonde. "I think that's a yes." She teased, earning a small blush from the Kryptonian.

The blonde only hid her face with the container before realizing how much food there was. "Wait, why did you guys bring so much food? Even I don't buy this much when I go eat with Mon-El." She mumbled in between bites of her food. At this, Maggie hesitated before answering. "It was Lena. She's been calling me every day for the past week and a half since she couldn't get a hold of you. She's been wanting to make sure that you're being taken care of…"

"Hence, why so much food… She's a really good friend." Mon-El finished.

Kara's head snapped up at the revelation and looked at Maggie. "Lena's been calling you?" The blonde asked, her eyes furrowing in concern, and a small glint of something that Maggie could assume was giddiness. At seeing the blonde's concern though, the brunette lowered her food and gave her newly dubbed younger sister a reassuring smile. "She's been worried about you, but I've been reassuring her that we were doing our best to keep you eating and standing. Maybe you should give her a call." Maggie suggested.

Kara only hummed, smiling softly as she lost herself in thoughts about the young CEO. It warmed her to know that Lena wanted to keep tabs on her and make sure that she was taken care of. The least she could do was clam the CEO's concerns and take her up on that offer of reaching out to her. "Yeah, I think I'll pay her a visit tomorrow then…" She muttered before going back to finish her meal.

* * *

Okay, so lemme apologize for the long absence without a head's up. I don't normally do that unless I have writer's block or lost interest in a story, but even then, I let you all know. Those of you who have known me since my first story know I do my best to have you informed on updates and the stories. I appreciate to those of you who did actually reach out to me. So, I realize that it is kind of my fault why you guys didn't know why I'd be gone. So, the last time I updated here was May of last year (obviously). I'm more ahead on updates to this story in Archiveofourown, and failed to remind you guys that for the summer of 2017, I was going to be away. I had announced that I would try to update at least once during that summer if I could, but I didn't, in either site. When I came back from my summer vacation, I was struggling with myself about school. Now, this is something I don't up and tell my family and friends, but I've always struggled with myself as a person, and there are times where I just fall in a rut that I can't seem to get myself out. I know I should talk to someone, a legit person who can help, but I am a bit proud and stubborn to come to terms and accept it completely. So anyways, I had a long discussion with my parents, and didn't go to school last semester, which only worsened my status, and fell into a bigger rut, not to mention that the relationship I was in was ended; so I was in a pretty dark place and just didn't want to get on. In November, I had to get surgery. I'm okay now, if ya'll are wondering. And it wasn't until late December that I decided to go back to school. So last month I spent all my time and energy in re-enrolling into college, registering for classes, signing up for appointments with my counselor for said classes and what not. Anyways, I was busy, to put it blunt. It's my second week back in classes, and I'm getting used to the routine and what not. Point is, though I'm not entirely out of this rut (or whatever the hell you want to call it), I feel like I can manage to come back to this story and keep working on it. I always wanted to come back to it. I never had in mind of leaving it, but I do apologize if I made you all think that. Now, the next chapter will be the old chapter five, but again, that was a mistake on me, and I am sorry about that. Let me know what ya'll thought about this chapter though? And if you wanna reach out to me, please don't hesitate in leaving me a message on here, or better yet, you can reach me on tumblr: Hakuna_fuckin_Matata


	6. Secrets

Okay, so here is the chapter that I previously had as chapter five, which is originally supposed to be chapter six. Again, I'm sorry for the little mix-up, but hopefully I didn't confuse ya'll. Or you can just reread from the beginning to start fresh again, since I'm aware that it's been awhile.

* * *

"Ms. Luthor? Ms. Danvers is here to see you." Jess informed. Lena quickly looked up from the pile of papers on her desk at hearing Kara's name. She dismissed her assistant before a small grin appeared on her face as she quickly began to clean up her desk, flipping over a few papers and pilling them together. The CEO looked up again when her office door was being opened and her grin only grew when she saw Kara walking in. "Kara! I wasn't expecting to see you! How have you been? Are you okay? I've been so worried about you. Detective Sawyer would only tell me so much. I hope it was okay that I found where sister lived. I didn't want to intrude by showing up there, but I wanted to make sure that you were at least eating…" Lena rambled, feeling overwhelmed but ecstatic that Kara was finally coming out from hiding. Of course, she wouldn't admit out loud that she had missed the blonde terribly so.

Lena let out a content sigh when Kara walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry for avoiding you…" She heard Kara mutter. Lena pulled away and shook her head, gently holding Kara's face to keep her from looking away. "Don't you dare apologize. Whatever reason you had to avoid me, or anyone else, it's okay. You're still hurting, and you have every right to feel all those emotions that you're surely feeling. Your feelings matter too, Kara Danvers." Lena stated.

She kept cradling the blonde's face in her hands, her thumbs drawing soft circles on the blonde's cheeks until baby blue eyes met emerald green. A chuckle escaped Kara's lips as she pulled Lena back into another hug. "Thank you Lena. You honestly don't know how much this means to me." Kara mumbled.

The CEO only shook her head, letting out a small laugh as she led the blonde towards her office couch. "You don't need to thank me Kara. You believed in me when no one else did, and you were there for me. This is the least I could do. I told you, you're family to me now. I may not have grown up with the best family, but you've shown me what it means to have someone there for you unconditionally. I want to do the same for you." Lena said, biting her lip nervously. The raven haired woman had meant it when she first said she never had family like Kara. She only had Lex, but even then, he had strayed away from her, and seemed to have only lied to her all this time. She wasn't going to do that to Kara. She might not have grown up with the most loving family, but she could definitely try for the blonde.

The two continued their talk in relative peace. Lena mostly listening to Kara explain why she had avoided contact with everyone. The blonde told her about Winn, obviously leaving out the part that they were at the DEO and she had just come from crime fighting an alien. Kara wanted nothing more than to tell the young Luthor about her secret. She knew why she couldn't though, but it didn't mean that she had to like it. J'onn forbade her from telling others, claiming that she was lucky enough with those that already knew. On top of that, Lena knowing her secret could only make the CEO a bigger target, as if just her name wasn't enough to give her one. The last thing Kara wanted was to put her in danger.

Lena, on the other hand, only smiled and nodded, occasionally putting some input here and there. The CEO had a feeling that there were things that the blonde was leaving out, as if she were hiding thing from her. A small crinkle would appear on the blonde's forehead every now and then, and she would look away from Lena. Lena didn't care though. It was enough for her that Kara was actually coming to her. She was sure that Kara would eventually tell her those things that she left out or lied about.

The two were sitting comfortable on the couch when the television in Lena's office suddenly turned on. Both women jumped, startled by the sudden sound and turned their attention to the screen as static only flickered before a distorted voice was heard. "We ask that you give us Mon-El of Daxam. Give us the Daxamite in peace, and no one shall be heard. Our ship will be ready to attack if you refuse to return Mon-El of Daxam to us. You have twenty-four hours to answer our request. We will be waiting."

The TV turned off on its own after the message was relayed. A moment of silence passed through the room before Lena turned around to face Kara. "What on Earth was that all about? Who's Mon, Mon-El?" She CEO asked, although she wasn't expecting for the blonde to know the answer. However, she quirked an eyebrow when she noticed the pensive and guarded look on Kara. For some reason, that serious expression reminded her of someone, though she couldn't pinpoint who at the moment.

The blonde snapped her attention back to Lena, relaxing herself as she looked at the other woman. "I, uh, I'm not sure. Maybe I should go see Supergirl… see if we should worry about this. I'm sure she knows." Kara said. Without really giving the CEO to question or even stop her, Kara was out of the room.

Lena blinked a couple of times before she let out a soft sigh. Not knowing what to think of the blonde's sudden flee, she decided to shrug it off for now. She stood up from her couch and went back to her desk to go back to what she was focused on before Kara had come. "Jess, please cancel any meetings I have today, and make sure that I am not to be disturbed. No one is to come see me, unless it's Kara Danvers." She phoned. A soft beep went through as she heard Jess through the phone's speaker. "Yes Ms. Luthor."

The raven haired woman hummed in response as she went back to the papers on her desk. A small frown etched on her face when she turned the papers over and skimmed over them. "LuthorCorp and CADMUS… it seemed that my brother used the company as a way to hide mother's secrets as well…" She muttered, looking through the files that she had found the night she was helping Kara on in finding anything about the missing aliens.

Another sigh escaped Lena's lips as she thought about everything. Going back to her thoughts on a few hours ago, she was more than happy to see that Kara had finally come out of her hiding. If she was being honest, Lena did feel a bit disappointed and hurt when she was told that Kara didn't want to see her or anyone else. She wouldn't admit to that feeling in the pit of her stomach when Detective Sawyer had told her that between her and Mike, she didn't want to see anyone else.

Her thoughts travelled back to the task at hand, and she furrowed her eyebrows as she read through them again. When she found out about one of LuthorCorp's old buildings being used as one of CADMUS's hiding base, she had gone a few days later, only to see it practically destroyed. While she was scavenging in the almost demolished building for anything that could be useful to her on her plan, she had figured that that must have been where Lillian was hiding the ship in which Kara's sister and all the other aliens had been in.

What she didn't understand though, was why Alex had been on the ship. From what she remembered, the older Danvers had told her that she was a special agent in the FBI. The young Luthor was sure that the FBI wouldn't take on a case this big, let alone send only one agent for such a dangerous group like CADMUS. There were things that she was missing, she knew, and so her investigating didn't add up.

She let out a frustrated sigh. She didn't have enough information to work with, when a thought crossed her mind. She looked at the clock on her desk, biting her lip tentatively while debating whether or not she should go through with it. A few minutes passed by as she debated with herself until she finally made up her mind. Lena quickly pushed her chair back and stood up. Once she gathered her purse and coat, she made her way out of her office. The CEO couldn't help but smile softly when she saw Jess quickly stand up when she saw her coming out. "Is everything okay, Ms. Luthor?" Her assistant asked. Lena simply nodded, patting the other woman's shoulder as she passed by her.

"Everything is fine Jess. There's just someone I need to see. If anyone comes, let them know I won't be here for the rest of the day. Call me only if it's an emergency." The CEO softly instructed, pleased when her assistant nodded and relaxed.

Once she was inside the elevator, Lena pulled out her phone, sending a quick text to her driver, giving the man an address where she wanted him to take him before scrolling down through her contacts, stopping when she found the name she was looking for. After pressing call, she waited a few moments. The line picked up after three rings and she let go of the breath she was holding. "Ms. Luthor, good afternoon. What can I do for you?" The person greeted. Lena scowled slightly at the formal greeting but didn't bother in correcting the other person, and went straight to why she was calling. "There's something I'd like to ask of you. I'll send you the address of where you can see me. I would also appreciate it if we kept this to ourselves for now… Yes, she did… Thank you detective Sawyer, I'll see you soon."

* * *

Later that day...

He was the prince of Daxam.

Kara was still having a hard time coming to terms with what she had found out just a few hours ago. It seemed that when something seemed to go well for the blonde, there would be something else that would take her two steps back. The thing was, though, that Kara wasn't feeling as heartbroken or sad about this new revelation as she expected, and that confused her. She figured that because she was with Mon-El, he lying to her for so long would hurt her. She was hurt, but not in the way a lover was supposed to be hurt for being lied to. If anything, she was mad at him for it. She could only stare at him with anger. The fact that he still had the nerve to look guilty at her, look at her as if he was the victim, only fueled her anger more.

"Kara, I love you." The Daxamite cried out, his eyes beginning to shine with a few tears. Kara felt her own eyes begin to glisten with their own tears, but not for Mon-El. These unshed tears weren't for him. "We're you ever planning on telling me the truth?" She questioned, trying to reign in her anger. His hesitant look and silence was all the confirmation she needed, however. The blonde took a deep breath, her forehead crinkling in frustration as she furrowed her eyebrows. She had really hoped that things could work with Mon-El. Granted; they often argued and didn't meet eye to eye. He would often downplay her actions, or disagree with her, but they had been able to compromise and work together sometimes.

A soft sigh escaped her lips. If there was a reason to why Kara did feel sad, it was because Mon-El was the safest choice for her. She could be herself, her Kryptonian self, and didn't have to physically hurt him. She thought that she wouldn't have to change, and just be her true self around him, but apparently that wasn't the case. If anything, he often made her feel guilty for things that weren't even her fault, and she still had to hold back because he would feel insecure with her being the girl of steel after all.

Thinking on her previous relationship, James never made her feel like this. Yes, they were still slowly coming back to their friendship again, but even then he was supportive of her and respected whatever she decided to do, encouraging her even. Kara deserved more than how Mon-El was treating her. She could hear not just James's advice… Clark, J'onnz, and Alex… How her heart clenched at the thought of her sister. Kara was sure that if Alex were there, she'd have a few words to share with the Daxamite; but she would also remind Kara how she deserved to be happy too.

"I deserve better than being lied to…" Kara muttered. The Kryptonian was doing her best to not cry. She wouldn't shed a tear. She couldn't break. Not yet. She needed her sister, and if she broke now, it would only be harder for her to find Alex. "Kara, please don't do this." Mon-El begged, trying to reach for her. Kara only shook her head, taking a step back before she walked towards the door to her apartment. "I'm sorry Mon-El… but I deserve to be happy. Please, just go." She said, doing her best to keep a straight face.

Mon-El stared at her with a pleading look. There were a few tears running down his cheek, but he eventually nodded in defeat. He knew that he had been wrong in keeping this from her. He was aware that at times, they didn't seem to work, but he so desperately wanted them to work. She was the closest thing to his kind, and there was a connection between the two of them. Kara was not just a powerful alien, hero to him. She was amazing, beautiful, wonderful, and so much more. Anyone would be lucky to hold her heart.

As he walked towards the door, he stopped to look at her one more time. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, deciding now wasn't the best decision to explain himself or try to convince her to forgive him. He didn't want to make things worse, so with a defeated sigh, Mon-El left Kara's apartment.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Maggie asked. She looked uncomfortable at being inside what was left of the LuthorCorp building. A sense of pride filled in her to know that Alex was the one to bring this place down. That' didn't mean that she liked or even wanted to be here though. The only reason she was there now was because it was Lena who had called and asked to meet her there.

She placed her hands on her hips, not wanting to show any sign of fear or weakness in front of the other woman.

At seeing the detective's stance, Lena couldn't but help but smile slightly. Kara's sister often held herself in that authoritive, intimidating pose. She could see why Kara felt like she could lean on the detective. There was a familiarity of Alex in the short woman.

"Like I told you in our brief call: I need your help… and I'd appreciate it if we kept this to ourselves for now, not even Kara can know about this…" Lena said. She knew that she seemed suspicious with the sneaking around, but she didn't want to bring the blonde into this until she was sure that everything went according to plan. She sighed when she saw the detective quirk an eyebrow and cross her arms in front of her chest as she waited for more explanations. "My family may have been able to keep their criminal activities hidden from the public eye, but they weren't smart enough to erase all trails. I've been looking through some files… CADMUS files…"

Maggie immediately put her focus on the young CEO, her posture straightening impossibly more. She didn't exactly trust the youngest Luthor, not because she was a Luthor though. Maggie didn't care about that. She didn't trust her because of how much faith Kara had in this woman, and she was only looking out for her younger sister. Anyone with eyes could see that Kara and Lena were good friends, but Maggie being a detective and all, well, she could detect there was something more there. Even if the two younger women were yet aware of it, Maggie could see it as clear as day. She uncrossed her arms, slipping her hands inside her jacket's pockets as she leaned one on leg more than the other.

"Can I ask how you came into possession of these files?" Maggie asked skeptically. At that, Lena couldn't help but smirk, making the detective tenser than she was. "Mother might be smart, but not enough to outsmart me. I was able to find some breadcrumbs that led to this facility. Kara knows about that, if you're wondering." The CEO admitted.

Maggie only nodded, still not seeing why the raven haired woman asked for her assistance. "So, why am I here again?" She asked once again.

"There are a few things that don't add up… Supposedly, Alex is "FBi," yet, she was on the ship. We both know that the FBI wouldn't work on this case, let alone send only one agent, no matter how good they may be. I know there's something that Kara, you, and Mike aren't telling me. That doesn't matter right now though. I may not know what it is you choose not to let me know, but I'll respect that. I'm sure Kara will tell me if and when she's ready. What matters right now though is finding that ship. Find Kara's sister." Lena revealed. She knew that admitting this much was a wild card. The detective could easily refuse to help now, or shut down.

Fortunately, Maggie took in every word and caught on to what Lena wanted to do. She had panicked for a slight moment when the CEO admitted to knowing that Alex wasn't FBI and there was something being kept from her, but she was quickly relieved when said CEO brushed it aside to get her point across. "You want to investigate this place then… see if you can find anything that leads to that spaceship." Maggie commented, putting the pieces together. Lena only smirked at her once again.

"So, what do you say detective? Maybe something here can lead us to that ship and we can track it down. Will you help me?" Lena asked. The short woman stared at the younger woman for a moment, trying to see if there was an ulterior motive for Lena wanting to do this, but found none. She only found what she had been suspecting all along from the CEO. With a smirk of her own, Maggie reached out for Lena's outstretched hand to shake. "I'm in."

* * *

So now we're right on track and there aren't anymore mixed or skipped chapters. I apologize for that small mix-up, and hopefully, I won't do it again. Now, I still have to update more stories on the other site, but because I've been gone for a while, I decide not only to fix that little mix-up, but post the next chapter as well. Enjoy reading!


	7. Who Knows

Now we're moving on with the story! I explained my absence (For those who didn't bother to see or skipped chapter five, you might want to go back and see that) and now here we are! In this chapter, we'll see an unlikely duo work together. :)

* * *

"This isn't working Ms. Luthor. Obviously we can't work together if we can't agree on something this important." A rather irritated Maggie explained. The detective let out an exasperated sigh at the sound of a scoff that came out from the CEO. "We had agreed that it was for the best, Detective Sawyer, given the current condition Kara is in right now, that we would keep this from her. Once we have more information, a better lead, then, we would tell Kara about this." Lena countered, moving to sit at her desk again, where an open laptop rested.

Maggie only looked at the younger woman with a sharp look, clearly not agreeing with what she had just said, but following to stand behind to look at the computer screen. It had only been a few days since the young Luthor had come to Maggie for help and things didn't seem to be going as smoothly as they both had thought and hoped for.

For starters, Maggie hadn't been quite sure what to expect when Lena had met with her at the LuthorCorp building. At seeing that the younger woman's intentions were true though, the detective had agreed to help, of course after dealing with the awkwardness that came to apologizing about having arrested her that one time. With Lena's brilliant mind and Maggie's resources and position in the NCPD, the two women made a rather intimidating yet brilliant team.

However, after the first few days, their searching began to reach a halt, mostly because they weren't meeting eye to eye in one particular thing. Despite getting over the awkwardness about apologizing and forgiving the whole ordeal with Lena being framed over Metallo, it seemed that the two had clashed when it came to keeping their investigating from Kara.

Although she had first agreed, Maggie was having second thoughts about keeping their activities from Kara. The younger Danvers had a right know, and the detective knew that Kara would want to help, not to mention that the blonde was Supergirl after all. It was that very reason though, that Maggie thought Kara should know. In case they found something, Kara would have to get ready to suit up.

Being Alex's younger sister though, was the very reason in which Lena very much disagreed. Though she didn't see why the detective felt so strongly about their mutual blonde friend having a right to know, Lena also knew that it would only do more damage to said blonde. If they were to tell Kara what they were doing right now, Kara would put all her focus on their investigation, which would be unhealthy for the younger Danvers. Besides, Lena would hate to get Kara's hopes up if they came up with nothing. That was the last thing Lena wanted, was to crush Kara's hopes. "No, we can't work if all you're going to be doing is hovering, Detective Sawyer." Lena retorted, bringing back the detective from her thoughts.

Maggie let out a slight snort, crossing her arms over her chest as she took a step back. "There! Not hovering over your shoulder any more, am I?" Maggie said sarcastically, a small smirk appearing on her face when she heard Lena scoff. A sigh then escaped from the CEO before she finally looked up from the screen in front of her. The raven haired woman gave a sharp look at the brunette, who only responded by quirking her eyebrow.

"I think we should take a break for today. It's clear that you won't be of much help right now, and we can only get so far with just these simple files I found. We're going to need one of those computers from CADMUS that were in that LuthorCorp building. I'm sure there were files and blueprints that your department also confiscated. With enough information on that, and one of those computers, I might be able to hack into their main frame and see if there was anything on that ship and where it was supposed to go." Lena said, letting out a tired sigh when Maggie finally seemed to agree with something she had suggested.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll let you know once I get those things. In the meantime, you should maybe think about what I said. I know you're thinking about Kara and her well being, but she's my family too, and right now, I'm the closest she has to Alex as an older sister. She has a right to know about this and you know it Lena. Kara is a big girl, she can handle herself more than you think. She needs this, even if it doesn't work. Not having a job not is only making it worse for her." Maggie said, a serious expression on her face.

A moment of silence passed between the two women before Maggie finally wished Lena a good day and left the CEO's office. Once outside the office, she let out a soft sigh, leaning back against the door and closing her eyes to take a moment for herself. "Is everything okay Detective Sawyer?" Maggie jumped up, her eyes snapping open as she looked around, a bit surprised when she saw Jess sitting at her desk, looking at her with a concerned look. Maggie rubbed at her face, letting out a small chuckle as she shook her head.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just a long day today… Thanks though." Maggie said. She waved off Lena's secretary's concern before walking out of the lobby and into the elevator, letting out a sigh of relief when she that it was empty. It was in there, after the door slid closed, that she let herself let go of her straight composure, and began to take steady, but shaky breaths. She moved to face the wall, pressing her forehead against the cool wall. She let out a weak laugh, moving her hands to grab at her hair. "Come on Sawyer, pull yourself together. Now is not the time to crack." She scolded herself.

She couldn't help but snort at her own words, but said nothing else. If she was being honest with herself, Maggie didn't know how much longer she could go on like this. She didn't know how much longer she could stay strong, not just for Kara, but even for herself. She missed Alex far much more than she had first thought. The detective was surprised at the revelation when she first realized, but if anything, it made her all the more determined to be there for Kara, and bring Alex home.

After a few more moments, the occasional 'ding' going off, signaling the floor levels, Maggie composed herself and turned around just in time as the elevator finally reached the main lobby. Taking one last deep breath, Maggie pushed herself to walk out of the elevator, and out of L-Corp. The sun was beginning to set, and she didn't have to go back to the precinct, so she figured that she should take some time to herself and try to clear her head. She would deal with Lena and everything else later. Right now, Maggie needed to be alone. She needed to keep herself from the painful thoughts of her missing girlfriend. It hurt too much to think about.

If only she should've pushed more that day, convinced Alex into letting her stay by her side and help her find her father, maybe then Alex would still be there. Ride or die… That's what she had told Alex the night before she agreed to help her girlfriend find a way to find Jeremiah. Ride or die… She should've followed through and stayed by Alex's side. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she wondered how Alex was doing. Was she okay? Was she in any danger? Where exactly did that ship take her, Lyra, and the other alien fugitives? Maggie didn't have the answers, but she hoped that with Lena, she would find some, and hoped that Alex was fine.

* * *

Hope this was worth the wait. I've been so focused on Kara and how she was feeling about everything, I figured Maggie deserved her own chapter, even if it was shared a bit in the beginning. Now, I know most, if not all, have long been awaiting for a certain someone to make an appearance here... and judging by the ending of this chapter, you should already know, or have an idea of who that person will be! I told ya'll! Patience is a virtue! Until next chapter! As always, please don't hesitate in letting me know your thoughts about the story. I do love hearing about it, and am open to suggestions and ideas. We're only in the surface of the story, so not everything is set in stone, so suggestions are always open! If you just wanna chat it up though, feel free to hmu here or on tumblr! I am thinking about starting a supercorp group though on kik, for any of you interested. If you would like that, leave me a message and I will start a group up there and who knows, maybe I'll give sneak peaks or something for future chapters! ;)


End file.
